A Taste of Innocence
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: A look of sweet innocence, a touch of desire. That's all it took to make Edward want to rescue this beauty from the clutches of his philandering father.


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: A Taste of Innocence**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 3759**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Summary: **A look of sweet innocence, a touch of desire. That's all it took to make Edward want to rescue this beauty from the clutches of his philandering father.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Dark chocolate brown glanced around nervously as she clung to the arm of the man near her. It was obvious she was not used to the glitter and glamour surrounding her. She was just another trophy for him. I'd seen the long line of hopefuls on multi-billionaire Carlisle Cullen's arm. I would know, after all – I was his son. But this one was different. The look in her eyes and shy smile screamed innocence. I couldn't let him destroy her. I had watched how he'd manipulate, use, and then discard the women he dated. He only loved one woman, and that was my mother. She passed away when I was ten, and ever since, then Carlisle had played the field, never settling down. I had first felt sorry for him, but the last few years had made me realise that what he was doing was wrong. I had warned him numerous times about his extracurricular activities, but he always stated that the women knew what they were getting into. He was right on that front, since it was no secret that he would only date a woman for a short time and then let her go.

But the beautiful woman by his side today felt all wrong. She didn't seem to be his usual style. Dressed in a long emerald dress, she looked like a goddess. The cut was not too revealing, but it failed to hide the voluptuous curves with begged for a man's touch. I felt a tightening in my groin. I wanted her. It was an uneasy feeling, and I felt that what I was about to do was all kinds of wrong, but I didn't want her to have any illusions about Carlisle's intentions. I was only going to distract her and confuse her so that she would leave him. Carlisle was not going to be happy with me. But this would be the first time that I ever defied him. To be honest, he was a good father, and I never questioned his business acumen. I was the perfect son following in his father's footsteps, although I never cared for trophy women. My relationships were all real – well, next to non-existent at present due to work pressure.

I was going to defy him today. I tried to convince myself that what I was doing was right. I was no longer under his shadow. Today, he had handed over the reins of his company to me. I had worked hard for that position. My father's voice brought me out of my musings.

"Isabella, meet Edward Cullen, my son." He turned to her and motioned to me.

"Edward, meet Isabella Swan." A shy smile spread across her angelic face.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward." She offered a tiny hand, and I couldn't resist planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand. I was shocked at the powerful shudder that shook my frame at the touch of her hand in mine. It was as if an electrical current had passed through us. The bewildered look on her face confirmed that she felt it too.

"It's a…a pleasure." I smiled my most dazzling smile at her, trying to cover my confusion. Women had labelled it a panty-dropping smile, and I was not above using it to make this woman mine. Right on cue, a beautiful blush covered Isabella's porcelain skin. I felt myself holding my breath.

"Cut the crap, Edward," Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head. I stood with them for a while, talking to others who came to congratulate me or Carlisle on the successful transition. Today's function was all about celebrating the exchange of power between Carlisle and me. He would still be my mentor, but I would be running the company from this day onwards. Carlisle wanted to retire to a quiet life and go fishing. I huffed at that thought. Somehow, Carlisle and fishing did not seem to mix. One of our numerous well-wishers dragged Carlisle away to talk to another. This was the opportunity I was waiting for all night.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Swan?" I turned to the beauty beside me. Isabella smiled at me.

"Only if you don't mind getting trampled." Her soft voice was barely audible.

"Why is that, Miss Swan?"

"Well, to be honest, this is the first time I've ever been to a function like this. I have no idea how to dance." I frowned. I was right about my assessment of her inexperience. I wondered where my father met her.

"Then let me introduce you to the joys of dancing."

"Don't let me fall, Mr. Cullen." She had a concerned look on her face as I led her to the dance floor.

"Edward. You can call me Edward," I muttered distractedly, as once again I felt the strange connection between us when I held her hand.

"Edward." The sound of her voice whispering my name sent a strange thrill down my spine. I didn't go to question it. I slowly led her to the dance floor, which was now very crowded.

I pulled her close to me, and the same tingle that passed through my body when I first touched her made an appearance. I was instantly hard. I had never had this reaction to a woman before, and I was shocked by what was happening to me. I pulled her even closer but made sure I didn't touch her with my erection. Hopefully the folds of her dress would hide my little problem from the dancers around us. I was acting like a school boy. I tried willing myself to calm down. I decided it would be better to try to focus on something else expect her proximity to me.

"So, tell me about yourself. How did you meet Carlisle?"

"I work as a legal assistant at Cullen Enterprises for my internship. I'm studying to become a lawyer."

"That's impressive. How old are you, Isabella?"

"You are not supposed to ask a lady her age." Oh shit! Why was it that I was forgetting common courtesies when I was with her?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be offensive," I apologised.

"I don't mind. I just turned 21. What about you?" I smiled down at her. She was not pretentious, and I felt that her earlier reprimand was just banter.

"I'm 26. I'm sure it's written all over the tabloids." I gave a harsh laugh. My life was an open book, and the gossip mongers were trying to have a field day with me, just like they did with my father. That was why I had avoided women like the plague the past few years, not giving them any ammunition to slam me.

"Oh I don't get the time to read them. Anyway, most of the stuff in there is not true." She was wrong there. Most of the stuff about Carlisle written there was mostly true. He provided them with their content. I wondered whether they'd go out of business if he quit his current philandering ways.

"Well, you should know that there is never smoke without a fire. You don't have to believe everything you read, but some of it is based on fact."

"Do you think so?" A worried frown crossed her face.

"I don't think so…I know so." I gave her my all-knowing look. She was hesitant to form the words she wanted to ask next. I could see it in her expression.

"What is it, Miss Swan? You can talk to me."

"It's Bella."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Bella. You can call me Bella."

"Bella." I tested her name in my tongue. It felt right.

"Do you think…I mean, do you think that what they write about your father is true?" Worried brown eyes met mine.

"What do you think?" I didn't want to come out and say it. I searched the room around us. Maybe I could show her. I was right – Carlisle was already wrapped intimately around a blond bombshell dancing around in one corner. I showed him to Bella with my eyes.

"Oh!" She gasped in shock.

"Yes, oh," I chuckled, but it was not in humour.

"I…I think I want to go home now."

"Oh come now, Bella. We just met. And I promise you that I'm nothing like him, and I want to show you a good time tonight." I smiled my crooked smile at her. This one was supposed to be my endearing smile. I know I was going way out of line, but I just didn't want her to leave even though it was now very unlikely that she would pursue a relationship with Carlisle.

"I don't know." She seemed hesitant.

"What is there to know, Bella? Please stay with me. I'd like to spend the evening with a beautiful woman." Her chocolate eyes seemed surprised.

"You think…you think I'm beautiful?" she stammered, now blushing a very enticing shade of red.

"Isabella, you are one of the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

I was not lying – she was breathtaking. She leaned against me, hiding her face in my chest. The gesture was so sweet and innocent. I held her closer to my body. She suddenly gasped and looked right up at me and then blushed a heavenly red, hiding her face once again against the lapel of my tuxedo. What was that all about? Then I felt it. She rubbed against my erection. It was then that I realised she must have felt me. She didn't seem to pull back, so I discreetly moved against her, making no secret of why I was holding her so close. She sighed, and the hands that were now around my neck tightened. We didn't speak – just held each other close. This moment was surreal. I made no movement to drag her closer or rub more intimately against her. The slight friction was all I wanted to feel. I was a man with needs, but somehow my pleasure took a backseat when it came to this woman. I was more than satisfied just holding her tightly to me. After a while, as the music moved on to a faster a beat, I let go of her, moving her according to the new tempo. It was then that her eyes suddenly widened. I looked over my shoulder, focusing on what got her attention. Carlisle was groping and kissing or more like devouring the blond he was holding.

"Edward, I want to go home. Can you call me a cab?"It was already late, and I really didn't want to let her go at least without getting to know her more.

"I'll take you home," I said without hesitation.

"I don't want to trouble you, and it's your party."

I chuckled humourlessly. "Bella, it's late, and most of the others have already left. I don't think they'll miss me now." I nodded my head towards my father, who was the only one who would miss me. And an SMS would take care of the good byes there.

"Okay, if you are sure." She smiled her sweet smile at me.

"I'm sure." I took her to my car and asked directions to her place. Once we arrived, I got out and opened her door for her. At least Carlisle taught me gentlemanly manners. I chuckled darkly at the thought. She took the hand I offered and slowly got out of the car.

"This is it. Thank you very much, Edward, for bringing me home." Her shy smile met mine, and I felt like I was on my first date. She really did bring long-lost feelings inside of me. I had hardened myself in to a cold, unfeeling businessman over the years. The corporate world was not a place for naivety, and I tried to abide by the rules.

"It was my pleasure. Shall I see you up?" I didn't want to let her go just yet. I wanted to know where she lived.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." She led the way up a staircase in the small apartment complex and came to a halt outside her door.

"Well, here we are." She smiled again, and I had an irresistible urge to kiss her. I leaned down and kissed those pouty pink lips I had been eyeing all night. I didn't expect the shudder that overtook me or the mindless need in me to deepen the kiss. She was right there with me, kissing me as if her life depended on it. I probed her lips, and she opened for me. As I played with her mouth, I gripped her hips, and I couldn't help pushing my need aggressively against her. She met each push with a nudge of her own. It was clear that she was as eager as I was. I moved my hands over her body, cupping her right breast over her dress in my hand. I wanted her. I needed her. It was the sound of a door banging somewhere in the vicinity that finally brought me back from my passion-induced haze. We hastily pulled back from each other.

"Bella, we should stop. I'm…err sorry for… acting like this." I ran a hand through my now-messy hair which moments before had felt her touch.

"I…err…I didn't mind." She wasn't looking at me, and she was blushing furiously.

"I…" I cleared my throat. A lump had formed there. I didn't want to go. I should get her number and call her up some other time.

"I… had a great time."

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" Bella's whispered words made my heart hammer wildly in my chest. This was almost the universal code of prolonging the evening, and I was prepared to grab at any strings offered right now.

"Yes, sure. That'll be great." I stammered. What was the matter with me? Where was the smooth talking businessman? What would Carlisle think of me? Yeah, right – way to go, Edward, you've gone home with his date and now you are trying to get into her pants. It's not the time to worry about what he would think. I took a deep breath and followed Bella in as she opened the door. I barely had the time to look around once she locked the door when she pounced on me. I couldn't hide my surprise. She grabbed on to my lapels and pushed me back against the closed door, kissing me aggressively. I didn't think she had it in her. Who was I to resist her? I kissed her back with equal passion.

"I want you, Edward. I want you so bad." Oh my God. Her voice was husky and filled with need. She pulled at my jacket, and I pushed it off my shoulders. I moved my lips to her collar bone, sucking on it and tracing the neck line of her dress.

"I want you too, sweetheart," I admitted. I barely recognised my own voice. I reached for the zipper of her dress, pulling it and pushing the straps of her dress so that it fell to the floor. The sight that greeted me took my breath away. She wasn't wearing a bra, and dusky pink nipples pebbled as I watched. She was wearing only a red thong under her dress. Her alabaster skin looked flawless in the moonlight shining in through the window. She had not even bothered to put the light on.

"You look stunning." I ran my eyes greedily over her almost-naked body. She blushed once more. It was like she was two people – the aggressive seductress from a moment before was nowhere to be seen now. She just stood there, her hands nervously entwined in front of her. When she moved to cover her breasts, I stopped her.

"No, honey, I want to see you." I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and once again the seductress was back. She grabbed me and moved her lips against me in hunger. I heard the sound of buttons getting strewn all over the carpet when she tore my shirt off me. Her soft hands hesitantly moved over my chest.

"Where's the bedroom?" I needed to get her there soon. I wanted to be inside of her. She pointed towards the hallway, and I carried her bridal-style to her room and lay her down on her bed. I couldn't help just standing there looking at her beautiful body spread out for me. She immediately moved to cover herself again.

"No, no, sweetheart." I nodded my head.

"You are wearing way too many clothes, Edward." She glanced shyly at me then looked away.

"Well, I can remedy that." I quickly took off the rest of my clothing. I hesitated when I reach my boxers, but she wasn't looking at me. She had covered her face with her forearm. This only made her breasts to get more prominently displayed for me. I was sure she was unconsciously being seductive. I could hardly breathe I wanted her so much.

"Now, you sweetheart, are the one with too many clothes." I moved over her and fingered the hem of her thong. She moved her hand and gasped, blushing again when she saw my now very hardened, throbbing erection. She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away. I was surprised by her gesture. Was she scared? I knew I was well-endowed but nothing to make her concerned.

"What? Don't you like what you see?" A slow smile spread across her face.

"Oh I like it, Edward. You are a very handsome man." My little seductress was back. She finally met my eyes. I was shocked at the intensity of her smouldering gaze. I wanted her so bad. But first I wanted to worship this delectable body of hers. I kissed her deeply on the lips and then trailed kisses down her jaw. She moaned and traced lines on my back. I loved the tingling caused by her touch. I moved down to her neck and then down to her collar bone. Finally when I took one of her pink tips in my mouth. She called out my name, bucking her body against me and pulling my hair. Her eyes looked down at me in amazement. I sucked on both of her nipples, blowing on them and watching the goose bumps rise on her flesh. I was too hard to take things slower, so I moved down her body, finally reaching my destination. I once again looked up at her, asking for permission to remove her thong. I could see that the fabric was now drenched through. She nodded her head and sighed as I slowly removed her last piece of clothing. Soft brown curls hid her secrets from me.

I urged her thighs apart and reached down to run my fingers through her swollen folds. She gasped and bit her bottom lip. It was so endearing and sweet. I wanted to taste her. I leaned down and ran my tongue over her glistening folds.

"Oh God, Edward! What are you doing?" She tried to close her thighs.

"You taste delicious, sweetheart… please let me..." She looked scared and bewildered.

"You, err… you want to?" She seemed so unsure, and it was obvious that this was her first time receiving oral. I was surprised that no one had bothered to go down on her.

"Yes, very much. Can I?" Once again, she nodded her head and braced herself on her forearms watching me in wonder. It turned me on more to see her eyes on me when I touched her this intimately.

I licked and teased her, bringing her almost to the brink again and again. Then finally when I sucked on her bundle of nerves, she came, calling my name. She was magnificent in her pleasure. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I wanted her now – I couldn't hold out much longer. I quickly sheathed myself in protection and moved over her, asking her the age-old question before mating. Molten chocolate orbs filled with desire met mine and silently nodded yes. I couldn't wait to be inside of her and thrust into her in one smooth stroke. It was then that she screamed my name, this time not in pleasure, and I froze mid-stroke as I felt myself break through her barrier. Oh God! She was a virgin. When I moved to pull out, she held on to my hips, not letting me move. It took a moment to calm myself down enough to form words.

"Bella! God, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd stop."

"Of course I would have stopped." I let out a harsh breath.

"I didn't want you to stop, Edward. I still want you."

"Bella, I… don't know what to say. Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

"Just… just give me a minute." I held still, slowly leaning down to place soft kisses on her face.

"It's okay now. You can move." She told me a few moments later. I tested myself and slowly pulled out, thrusting in again. She moved with me, encouraging me, and soon I could see that she was no longer frowning and her face was once again filled with pleasure.

"Faster, Edward, I think I'm close…oh God…oh God…" She bucked her hips into mine, screaming my name, once again lost in the throes of passion. This time, I joined her. I fell against her side, slowly coming out of her. I hugged her, placing a loving kiss on the top of her head. She sighed, leaning into kiss me on the lips.

"Thank you, Edward. That was… God, that was amazing."

"I agree, sweetheart." I took a deep breath. I had to tell her the truth. She deserved it.

"You… you, my sweet angel, are the best I've ever had." Her eyes lit up and her smile was brilliant.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And I am not going to ever let you go." She laughed.

"Bella, love, will you go out with me?" I asked after a few minutes. I wanted things to be out in the open. I wanted her to know I needed her in my life.

"Yes, Edward. I would love that." Once again, the sweet, innocent smile I loved spread across her lips, now swollen from the forbidden kisses I had stolen from her. Well, hopefully not forbidden to me anymore.


End file.
